


Trapped in a Bunker With a Friend

by NomadicSurvivor



Series: Michael Guerin Week Series [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Michael Guerin Week 2019, Roswell, guerinweek19, mgweek19, michael guerin has a friend, trapped in a bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomadicSurvivor/pseuds/NomadicSurvivor
Summary: “Ortecho, what are you doing here?”Liz rolled her eyes, “Careful, be nice.  I will take the food, and more importantly the shakes, back and leave.”Michael considered his options, then motioned to the chair in a corner for Liz to claim as hers.  He tossed one of the bags to her, then floated one of the shakes to her.  They were about to cheers each other with their shakes when the hatch above slammed shut, startling them both.Michael scrambled up the ladder and started pounding on the door, unable to get it open.  He groaned in frustration before climbing back down, shaking his head.





	Trapped in a Bunker With a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out writing dialogue and not just internal thoughts! I think Liz and Michael make good friends, and we all need a good friend, so who better to get stuck in a bunker with (if not your lover) than a friend? With booze?
> 
> Comments welcome

Michael was tinkering with some alien tech he had found in the desert. He wasn’t sure how long he had been down in his bunker. His cell phone had died hours before, the old battery not having too much juice to begin with. As is the way with Michael when he falls down the alien-tech-tinkering rabbit hole, time has no meaning, he forgets to eat, and rolled his eyes but accepted it when someone (maybe it was Liz, maybe it was Alex) put a cot down there in the vain hope that maybe he’d remember to sleep occasionally.

As it was, none of those things had happened in over a day, not that Michael would know. Who did know though was one Liz Ortecho, and only because she was basically the exact same when she fell down a similar rabbit hole in her lab. So when she was pulled out of her lab by Kyle Valenti who made a passing comment that no one had seen or heard from Michael in over a day, she knew what she needed to do. She drove over to the Crashdown, filled her car with burgers and fries, made two very strong adult shakes (she’d have to apologize to her dad for finishing off the booze later), and headed towards the junkyard.

Liz pulled open the hatch and yelled down, “Mikey! Come take these shakes from me before I spill them and commit alcohol abuse!”

Michael grumbled about his nickname and, using his telekinesis, floated the shakes down to him. Liz then took the ladder down, holding the bags in her teeth until she was halfway down and felt a force take the bags from her as well. She hadn’t completely hit the ground below with her shoes before Michael was whining.

“Ortecho, what are you doing here?”

Liz rolled her eyes, “Careful, be nice. I will take the food, and more importantly the shakes, back and leave.”

Michael considered his options, then motioned to the chair in a corner for Liz to claim as hers. He tossed one of the bags to her, then floated one of the shakes to her. They were about to cheers each other with their shakes when the hatch above slammed shut, startling them both.

Michael scrambled up the ladder and started pounding on the door, unable to get it open. He groaned in frustration before climbing back down, shaking his head.

“It’s jammed. We’re trapped down here. You wouldn’t happen to have let someone know you were heading this direction, would you?”

Liz shook her head, “Nope. What do you mean it’s jammed? It opened fine for me just now.”

“I think it’s the weather. Since the rain season started, it’s been sticking. I haven’t really messed too much with it as it usually sorts itself out once the humidity goes down. But that hatch is not budging anytime soon.”

Liz pulled her cell out of her pocket and frowned. “No signal.”

Michael shrugged, “Mine’s dead. You wouldn’t happen to have a date with Max or plans with Maria or something later?”

Liz shook her head, took a deep breath, and raised her shake, “Dios mio. Oh well, no use loosing some good boozy milkshakes over this! Cheers Mikey!”

Michael shook his head but smirked and raised his shake, clinking paper cups together.

They fell into a companionable silence as they dug into their burgers. Since working together to save Isobel, two closed off science geeks had found enough commonality with each other to become… dare we say, friends? They still argued and acted like they couldn’t stand each other many times, but other times, took to each other like ducks to water – they understood each other. Not just with their science talk, but with their guards and hesitancy to let people get close to them.

After finishing burgers and picking at fries, Liz looked around the bunker before landing her gaze at Michael.

“So Mikey, what’s the deal with you and Alex these days?”

Michael dropped his head back and said a silent prayer to the ceiling.

“What is with the whole Mikey thing? I let it go in Texas, I let it go in the lab the other week, but is this going to be an actual thing with you?”

Liz rolled her eyes, “Subject avoidance much? OK, I’ll play along for the moment. What is wrong with Mikey? It’s cute!”

Michael stared her down, “Cute?!”

Liz shrugged, “What? Are you telling me you were never called Mikey as a kid? Or Mike? Mick?”

Michael shook his head but kept silent.

Liz zeroed a glare at him, “Spill it Micky.”

Michael stood up, “OK definitely NOT Micky. I am no mouse.”

Liz held her hands up in surrender, “Got it, no Micky Mouse references. Mike?”

Michael shook his head, “I never wanted to be called Mike. It’s almost as bad as being a Chad.”

Both Liz and Michael shivered in disgust at the thought of being a Chad.

“I see your point there. Never Mike. So there you have it then. Mikey!”

Michael threw a fry at her and climbed back up the ladder.

“I can’t do this. I can’t be stuck with you all night if Mikey is all that’s going to be said!”

He then went back to banging on the hatch, trying to get it unstuck. No luck. He climbed back down and watched Liz wander around the bunker, looking at all his bits and pieces, equations on scraps of paper and such. He didn’t worry though, Liz was enough like him that she’d never touch anything without checking with him first. After she had made her way around the room and stopped at the new piece of tech that Michael had lost a day or so of his life to, she looked up at him.

“So what is the big deal with Mikey? You were never called that as a kid?”

He shrugged, “No, I was called it sometimes by different people. It just wasn’t really in an affectionate way if you catch my drift.”

Liz nodded, “Right.” She went to reach out to touch the new tech but paused when Michael surged forward to stop her.

“Well, so then I am definitely going to keep calling you Mikey. We will call it taking the power back and making it an affectionate memory for you. You know I call you that because I like you. We’ve gotten to be friends, don’t you think Mikey?” She smirked at the end.

Michael shook his head in a resigned way, “Affectionate power reclamation of Mikey huh? I’m losing this argument, aren’t I?”

“Pretty much.”

“Right. But on one condition.”

Liz raised her eye brows questioningly, waiting for the condition.

“You are the only person – or alien – that I will ever let call me Mikey. The minute anyone else says it, I am putting a complete ban on that shit.”

Liz thought for a moment. “Only on a return condition.”

Michael rolled his eyes but waited.

“You have to tell me what is going on with you and Alex.”

Michael blushed a bit and looked down at the work top. He had hoped he had successfully dodge that topic earlier.

“Your guess is as good as mine. He turns up, we hook up, he takes off. I run into him, he flirts, then turns cold. I get frustrated and act like an ass, giving him a good excuse to leave again. But the sex is pretty epic.”

Liz groans, “Michael! I did not need to know that part! You two are my friends!”

Michael chuckled, “You asked!”

Liz shook her body out and took another large slurp of her milkshake. “I regret that condition, Mikey! Now get us un-stuck down here!”

Michael laughed, “Yeah, about that. I don’t think that door is budging til at least sunset when the metal cools down a bit and contracts a bit. The humidity is fucking with the hinges too   
much. Get comfy.”

Liz curled back up in the chair while Michael went back to tinkering with the new tech he had found. The companionable silence fell over the bunker again.

“So Mikey, what it that exactly?”

“I have no idea. I found it in one of the caves that backs up to the pod cave. I’ve been cataloging what lights up or glows depending on where my hand hovers, but haven’t stared pushing anything that looks button-push-like yet.”

Liz nodded, “Makes sense. Have you tried using your tk to rotate it around to see if it reacts being on a different angle?”

Michael rubbed his hands together at the idea, ”Nah, but that’s a good idea. I was also thinking of seeing what it would do if a drop of water or something ran down this channel here on the side.”

Liz stood up and joined Michael at the table, taking a closer look.

“Oh that’s a good thing to try. Maybe see what sand would do too.”

Michael scribbled these ideas down so they wouldn’t forget anything.

Liz looked over at him, “Mikey, I’m glad we got stuck down here.”

Michael grinned a bit, “You’re not too bad yourself Ortecho.”

Liz gave him a small shove, “But come another couple hours, Mikey, you better hope that hatch opens, or there will be nothing friendly or affectionate about any of the names I will be calling you then.”


End file.
